Does Your Mother Know?
by Reykja
Summary: Kiba and Hanabi have caught each other's interest, but will their age difference and the fact that he works with her older sister prevent anything from developing?
1. Attraction

_This was a double challenge set by Victoria Levi._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The first challenge was:_

_*You have 20 minutes to write_

_*The pairing must be Kiba and Hanabi_

_*Take inspiration from the song 'Pauline loves Herman' by Super Furry Animals_

_The second challenge was:_

_*Pick any song for inspiration - Song chosen was 'The Prayer' by Block Party_

_*You have one hour to edit and add to a fic of your choice._

_I am so beginning to love this pairing! This is a project that is in the works...so watch this space, ne! (PS I'm still learning the editing tool stuff here, so forgive me if some bits seem messy or the separations are a bit odd! Also, T rating is probably not applicable yet, but...it will be, and probably higher eventually. ;P)_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

He looked over at the young girl who watched him intently from the back of the classroom. She'd grown so much since he'd last seen her. How old would she be now...16? 17? Already a chuunin and with sights to be a jounin in the next two years. Kiba smirked. She was definitely a Hyuuga alright, with some crazy ambition from who-knows-where driving her to succeed.

Kiba looked over at his teammate who was giving a talk on bloodline limits as part of a 'Ninja Experience Week' for young shinobi and the 'normal' villagers. People were asking plenty of questions and she was blushing furiously trying to answer them all succinctly and clearly. A couple of years ago, this would have been impossible for her - she would have been out that door as soon as anyone had looked her way. Even back in the academy, she had been the one who sat quietly and kept to herself. No one really noticed her, back then. She'd fought her shyness, her weaknesses and surpassed even her genius cousin, Neji.

Kiba looked forward again. Two sisters, so different and yet so alike. Both driven, one a late bloomer; the other with a drive to beat her sister since before she could walk.

The question time was over. They would all take a break before Kiba would start his own talk on ninja dogs. "Come on, Akamaru. Let's go for a quick walk before we show our stuff, eh?"

Akamaru looked up at his master and gave a deep, resounding "Arf!"

Kiba laughed. He'd grown so much, but still behaved like a puppy in so many ways. "Can I join you?"

Kiba turned and saw Hanabi walking up towards them. He nodded. "Sure, no skin off my nose."

She followed him silently as they crossed the Academy yard out into the dusty street. Kiba stole a glance at the young girl...woman. He couldn't get over how...uh...mature she looked for her age.

"I wanted to ask you something, in case you were wondering why I wanted to come along" she said defiantly.

Kiba grinned. "I don't really care what your reasons are, you do as you wish."

Maybe that came off a little harsh. He added, "But Akamaru and I are always glad to have company."

Kiba had conjured up a mental image of his older sister beating him up for being inconsiderate to women if she ever got wind of his 'insensitive and thoughtless' comment, particularly to a young girl 'just in bloom' who would be 'insecure in her femineity'. Kiba shook it off. His sister really did come up with some weird stuff. As far as he was concerned, female ninja, or any females for that matter, were the same as him, or any other guy. It was the same with dogs, wasn't it? Unless the female was in heat, they would all get along equally according to their individual skill sets and pack rankings - gender was irrelevant.

"So, what was it?" Kiba looked over at Hanabi who'd been following silently. He hoped he'd not messed it up after all, his sister was sure to hear about it. He winced.

Hanabi looked up at him, her face flushing. "Can any ninja have a ninja dog, or is it kind of like a bloodline limit!?" she asked, rather loudly and with a speed resembling Naruto being sent into a wall by Sakura's iron fist.

"Uhh.." He hadn't actually expected a question like that. He eyed her over. It wasn't the question she'd planned on asking either, he could tell she was silently cursing herself. He tilted his head and pondered. Was is that this younger Hyuuga, with the cool exterior and confidence of Neji may actually be just as shy as her older sister after all?

Kiba grinned. In that case he had no trouble knowing how to talk to her - he'd been dealing with Hinata for the last 8 years after all.

He started to explain, smiling as he saw her listening closely, eager to understand, if, perhaps, at least in Kiba's mind, a little bit nervously and re-evaluating when she would ask him the real question she had on her mind.

They made their way back to the Academy. "Well, we better get back to class; Akamaru and I have a show to put on."

Hanabi nodded, but stopped. She smiled. "You go ahead, I'll be there in a bit.

Kiba gave her a curious glance.

"Don't worry, I won't be late! I'm not so bad that I'll try to sneak late into class with someone who's been giving my private tuition, you know," Hanabi said with a wink and headed off towards the back of the school.

Kiba shrugged. He scratched behind Akamaru's ear and said "Women, eh? There's no point in trying to figure them out."

* * *

Back in class, Hanabi had kept her promise and strode in just as the bell rang for the next lecture. Kiba explained the history of ninja dogs in battle and gave demonstrations of some of the techniques he and Akamaru made use of. Everyone except the five people sitting in the first row had been impressed by Akamaru's 'Dynamic Marking' Technique.

Every now and then Kiba found his eyes straying to meet Hanabi's. They didn't disappoint. She was watching him with a look of keen interest. It would have been uncomfortable had she been less attractive.

After the questions died down, the attendees slowly filed out, some petting and scratching Akamaru as they thanked Kiba for his talk. This had been the last lecture of the day and Kiba was knackered. He wrote down his family's contact details for a villager who insisted he wanted a ninja-bred dog. Kiba suspected the guy was more interested in his older sister than a small furry companion. As he handed the paper over, he softly whispered "Good luck" in the man's ear. The poor guy took it as encouragement rather than the warning it was intended to be. Kiba grinned. He'd find out soon enough.

Hinata was talking with Hanabi over by the blackboard, but otherwise the class was empty. Huh, strange. Those two never really hung out together, did they? Kiba walked over and put his arms around the two sisters' shoulders. "So girls, what now? An all night sake party? Or shall we drop by Ichiraku ramen and see if a certain blondie is back from his mission yet?"

He winked at Hinata. She blushed furiously. Man, even with all her hard work it was still too easy for Kiba, who had worked with her for so long, to make her fall back into her old ways. He really should stop doing that. Another day, though.

He looked over at Hanabi, who was smiling broadly. "That sounds like a good idea!"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Which one, the sake or the ramen?"

Hinata broke in. "Well obviously the ramen, because she's still too young to drink!"

Ahh yes, the age thing. He would have to tread carefully if he really was going to pursue anything there.

Hanabi glared at Hinata. She didn't like being second best at anything, but age was something she had no control over. Being shot down in front of Kiba was certainly unforgivable, too. She would consider suitable revenge later.

"How about yakiniku then? It's been such a long time since I've had that! And I bet Akamaru wouldn't mind some scraps from the table. Right, Akamaru?" she suggested as she ruffled Akamaru's fur.

"Arf!" was his startling reply, knocking Hanabi to the ground.

Kiba grinned and helped her up. "Tsk, Akamaru! Always trying to get the ladies on their backs, eh."

He winked.

Hanabi's face turned a faint pink, but she couldn't resist a smile spreading across her face - despite biting her lip as hard as she could.

Hinata sighed. "Sure, let's go to yakiniku then...umm...but then...is...is it ok if I invite Na-"

Kiba squeezed her shoulder. "Of course, we'll go by Ichiraku first to pick him up... but you may want to bring extra money. I suspect he's broke again."

* * *

The sizzling meat spat on the grill as the girls took turns turning over the pieces and handing them out to everyone. Naruto chatted away about his latest mission (his contribution this time was sure to win over Tsunade, convince her to retire and hand over the title of Hokage to him, he assured them). Hinata listened patiently as he described every move he'd made and repeated every dialogue he'd had with anyone and everyone on the trip.

Kiba couldn't help laughing, though Hanabi seemed less entertained. She looked bored, in fact. Kiba glanced over at her. She was picking some imaginary dirt from underneath her fingernails between meat flips. He whistled softly to get her attention.

"Oi, what's up with that face? This was your idea, you should be enjoying this."

She looked up at him with those large, pale eyes. He caught himself staring a little bit too long and took a sip of his sake quickly, trying to look natural.

"I know, but HE," she pointed a thumb over at the hyperactive orange clad ninja, "talks too much. No one can get a word in edgewise."

Kiba leaned over the table and asked in a loud whisper, "Surely that's not enough to stop you from talking if you want to? You're a girl who knows your own mind and does what she wants...or am I wrong?"

Ahh, he did indeed have the magic touch. Her previous unamused expression was lost and replaced by two red spots burning her cheeks. He would have to be careful with comments like that though, this was risky territory. She was young, and he worked with her sister, after all.

"Well, you're right, but I still think it would be more fun if it was just the two of us!" she retorted.

"Ehhh, you two!! Aren't you listening!? Geez, rude much!" Naruto yelled, though they were sitting plenty close to hear him clearly.

"Ahh come on, you've been at it ages, Uzumaki! You should let the ladies have a word in now and then too, you know. It's the gentlemanly thing to do." Kiba replied, cool as ice.

"Umm...I...I don't mind," Hinata whispered, but was ignored.

"What do you mean, gentlemanly! What would you know about that, you arrogant jerk! You've let your dog piss in my mouth!"

Kiba tried to restrain a grin. He failed. Miserably. "Well yes, to women of course. Besides, you certainly don't know any better, all these years you've been treating H-...uh...I mean...doing those hentai harem things, yo. You wouldn't know how to treat a woman even if they had an easy-to-read manual for it."

As the boys' argument developed, their voices rose and the sisters shrunk. The group had attracted far more attention than either of the girls were comfortable with, so they paid for the meal and made a quick escape into the cool night air, just as the guys started throwing fists.

The girls walked in silence back to the estate. But at the entrance, Hanabi stopped and took Hinata's hands in hers. "I won't lose, Hinata. You know that," she said fiercely, squeezing her older sister's fingers a little bit too tight.

"Umm...un," Hinata replied. Confused, she watched her sister walk into the courtyard, then disappear into the darkness.

* * *


	2. Reconsideration

_Mini challenge to motivate myself to make this more than a one shot:_

_Time limit:1 Hour_

_Song for Inspiration: Two more Years by Bloc Party_

* * *

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

Kiba lay in the grass, staring at the sky. After that failed double date last week he had seen Hanabi only twice in passing, and spoken to her just once. He hadn't even had an opportunity to apologise for his stupid behaviour. Typical, Naruto getting him all riled up liked that. The clouds drifted by above, slowly, but with purpose; their forms changing constantly. Maybe it would be better to wait... She was still too young, just sixteen. Kiba closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. He would start training a couple of puppies over the coming weeks to prepare them for the rigours of ninja dog life. He hadn't seen them yet, but Hana said they were already showing tendencies of high intelligence and strength. At just eight weeks old that was quite impressive. The problem was that there were three puppies, and he and Akamaru could train only two at a time. Kiba opened his eyes again. The clouds had mostly disappeared and all he could see was a clear blue sky with small white wisps circling the air above him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, then nudged the sleeping dog beside him.

"Akamaru, you're snoring again."

The large dog looked at his master with an uninterested air and quickly fell back to sleep again, snuffling and snorting in his dreams.

"Two more years..." She would be eighteen then, a much 'safer' age. Then it probably wouldn't be a problem... Could he forget about her for two years? Would the attraction between them last that long? Was he even that interested in her, when it all came about, or was he just intrigued by 'forbidden fruit'? Two more years and she'd be eighteen. Kiba rolled over in the grass and scratched Akamaru behind the ears. The dog responded with a low grunt of pleasure as he stretched out in the grass contentedly. He had to get that girl out of his mind. At least for now.

"Kiba!"

Kiba lifted his head and looked out across the field.

"KIIIIBA!"

"Yo, I'm here!" he yelled back.

His sister waved for him to come over, so he got up reluctantly and sauntered up to her looking as disinterested as possible. Akamaru lay still in the grass, too comfortable to get up unless it was on a direct order.

"What's up?"

"Someone's here to see you, stupid. You can't go hiding out here when you want – you're not five anymore, I can't keep chasing you down whenever you're needed. You're an adult now, take responsibility fo- Hey! Kiba, are you listening to me!?"

He wasn't. His heart had skipped a beat when his sister had said someone was here to see him and his ears had shut down after that. Was it her? Shit, maybe he should say he's busy or find some other excuse. A sharp pain to the back of his head roused him from his thoughts.

"I SAID, are you listening to me!?"

"Owowow, yes, Hana! Geez, you're always so violent!"

"It's loving discipline, deal with it. Anyway, as I said, I don't have time to deal with YOUR issues, I have a date tonight."

Kiba gaped. "A date? You?"

He bit his lip to prevent a chuckle – he'd pay for it later if he made any comments, too.

"Yes, a date! A very sweet guy from the village if you must know. You know him, actually."

"Eh? Who?"

Kiba's curiosity was aroused.

"He said he met you at that talk you had about nin dogs... Of course he tried to pull some lame story about needing a dog for work, but I saw through that straight away."

I bet you did, Kiba thought. The poor guy, I did warn him though.

"Anyway, this isn't about that. Go see your guest over at the gate of the house. It's rude to keep people waiting, you know."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, one of your little friends, I guess."

Hana shrugged and walked back to the house. "Don't forget you're feeding the dogs tonight!"

Kiba grunted a noncommittal response and made his way toward the property gates. He still had no idea who was waiting for him. "Akamaru! Come on, let's go!"

As the pair neared the gate, Kiba felt his heart begin to race. The palms of his hands began to sweat. He cursed. Here he was, a grown man, behaving like some hormone-ridden teenager.

"Hey, I'd almost given you up for dead!"

Kiba turned. He'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"Naruto. What do you want?"

Kiba felt a twinge of disappointment at seeing his friend standing there. He tried to convince himself it was better this way, and that he was stupid for even thinking that she would show up here, but even so...

"Well aren't you a charmer? Here I am, pockets full of cash and willing to take my buddy out for some drinks, and this is the welcome I get? Not to mention we've already wasted a good thirty minutes of happy hour. Come on, let's get going!"

"Nah... I'm good. Not really up to it. Besides, I have to stay and feed the dogs tonight."

His blonde friend gaped at him. Kiba had never rejected a free night of drinking. Had he suffered brain damage from their last fight or something?

"That's a lame excuse! Feed them now and we'll go, come on! Besides, you owe me. It was your dog that mauled my arm to pieces after all. Apparently his saliva affects my self-healing skills. I was only let out of the hospital today!"

"Ha, dude, you brought that on yourself when you called him a son of a bitch mutt."

"But he is! A son of a bitch at least, ha!"

Kiba rolled his eyes. Naruto would always try the dog humour, and would always fail spectacularly.

"Ahh what the hell, why don't you just come in and we'll drink at home? It'll save us both some money, and we can work out a new pickup game plan, eh?"

Naruto nodded happily in agreement. Anything that meant keeping cash, especially now that he was out of commission, was welcome. Kiba was grateful for the distraction; without the risk of running into Hanabi in town.

* * *

The two young men sat across from each other, swaying softly, drinks in hand. Kiba's red facial markings were indistinguishable on his now scarlet face, and Naruto was babbling incomprehensibly to himself as he poured himself another cup. Tsk, lightweights.

"So tell me honestly, fox boy, there's got to be someone you like – apart from Sakura – right? You can't go harping on her forever you know, she's together with that clown face, what'shisname... Sai!"

Naruto scowled. "Don't bring that up now! We're supposed to be enjoying our time drinking here, not going on about my shitty lack of a love life!"

"Oh come on, you're avoiding the question now! Who is it? Anyone I knoooow?" Kiba leaned over the table, making kissy faces before his friend smacked his head into the table, sending the sake cups flying and spilling their contents to the floor.

"Ehhh, don't waste it!!!" Kiba yelled and moved to suck some of it out of the tatami mat. He was beaten by a very woozy looking Akamaru who lapped up the puddles with diligence.

"Damn dog, stealing sake like that. Bad dog!" Kiba mumbled before tipping over and smacking his head on a table behind him. He groaned as he clutched his head, his friend laughing hard at the sight.

"Gnnnnowowow....stop avoiding the subject!" he cried.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, there's someone."

Kiba looked up at his friend, surprised. He hadn't actually expected anyone to have caught Naruto's attention, because he only ever seemed to talk about Sakura. "Oh man, you have to tell me who!"

"Ha, and end up like you – pining in a sea of embarrassment because everyone knows about your crush..."

Kiba's eyes widened. How did he know? Was it really that obvious? He hadn't told anyone, not even his sister. Naruto must be bluffing, surely... He wasn't exactly known for being the most observant person in the world. But if he really did know, then he was in for some trouble. Kiba held his breath, waiting for his friend to continue.

"....it's so obvious you're crushing on Ino!"

Kiba let out a sigh of relief. So his foolish friend didn't know. He had overestimated him for a minute there. Naruto was in fact, as far off the mark as he could possibly be. Kiba couldn't stand Ino – he would rather dip his eyes and ears in acid than deal with her vain rants on a regular basis.

"Aha! See, I'm right! You've gone all soft and smiley just because I mentioned her name!"

Naruto leaned back, crossing his arms and looking very pleased with himself. He was a Hokage to be, after all.

"Idiot! I can't stand that girl, you are soooo way off it's not even funny!"

"Who are you calling idiot! You're the one who's giving her longing stares every time she's anywhere near!"

"Not at all! I'm only looking at her because it's easier to ignore what she's saying that way!"

"What?! That's stupid! No way man, you're more of a man if you just admit she's the one for you – stop embarrassing yourself by denying it!"

"I'm embarrassing? Look at yourself, asshole! You can't even tell that Hin-"

Kiba's response was interrupted by his orange clad friend sailing over the table and landing on top of him, fists flying. "Who are you calling asshole, dog face!?"

And thus, another evening was concluded with another fight and with Naruto admitted into Konoha hospital with severe mauling to his already injured arm.

* * *


	3. Setback

_This was a one hour challenge, set by Victoria Levi to help keep up the work with making this into more than my usual one shot._

_I had the song 'Don't stop the music' by Rihanna for inspiration and these criteria:_

_The setting has to be a club._

_Hanabi is to arrive with friends._

_Kiba is to arrive with team mates/friends._

_It must include a puppy_

_It must include a potential love rival, or a suspicion of such_

* * *

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

The music was pumping, the bass resonating in his ears. It was too loud. The lights were flashing erratically, making him squint. Why was he even here? How had he gotten dragged into this? Not only did he have an early start tomorrow, he'd already had a shit day half spent in the mud on a wild goose chase. He leaned over the bar and asked the bartender for another beer. Kiba looked over at his friends. Did they really like places like this? The noise, the lights, the smells; it was all too much for his highly trained senses, he couldn't turn them off.

"Ugh, I'm gonna have a shit of a headache tomorrow..." he complained.

"What!? You're only on your second beer and you're worried about a hangover already!?"

Naruto looked over at him in disgust.

"Well _some_ of us have been busy because _others_ have been out of commission for a freakin' month. And dude, you must be well enough to take on missions again if you can spend the night hanging out in a place like this."

"Pfft, you're sounding like Tsunade-baa-chan, lay off. I'll be back to work soon enough. But first, _fun_."

The blonde-haired ninja's eyes scanned the dance floor, resting his eyes on a couple of redheads dancing together. He wolf whistled softly and nudged his colleague.

"What?"

"Over there! 1 o'clock!"

"....What? Those two?"

"Yeah! Let's go talk to them!"

"No way man, one of them is hideous!"

"Kiba, I thought you liked _dogs_," Naruto smirked. "Anyway, what happened to ninja honour? Don't you know what a wingman is?!"

"Dude, there is no way in hell that I'm going to be your wingman when I'm already doing half your work during the day."

"Guys, chill. You're both being troublesome. Didn't we come here for a quiet drink?"

Kiba and Naruto went quiet and sullenly sipped on their beers. Shikamaru grinned. He had successfully avoided another Kiba/Naruto collision. As much as he liked hanging out with them, it often felt like he was babysitting instead. He sighed and took a swig of beer before nudging Kiba in the ribs.

"Look."

"Why is everyone telling me to look everywhere? Maybe I enjoy looking at my _beer_! I've already had a shit day, and I don't need to be taking orders now as well!"

Shikamaru slapped the back of the loudmouth ninja's head and indicated towards the entrance. A group of young girls had entered the club, full of giggles...and full of promise.

Kiba looked over and in that group of screaming banshees, he saw her. Hanabi. He lit up. He immediately realised his indiscretion and tried to conceal it, but Shikamaru already knew. He patted Kiba on the shoulder, whispering, "Dude, you're so obvious. Go do something about it, so I don't have to deal with you sulking all night."

The girls had found a corner and sat in a large group, chatting and looking around. There was no way he was going to be able to infiltrate that group alone. It would be suicide!

"Shikamaru, I don't suppose you-"

The ponytailed ninja was already at the other end of the bar, chatting to a familiar looking brunette Kiba recognised, but couldn't put a name to. He sighed and looked over at Naruto.

"You game?"

"Them!? Wow, Kiba, I knew you were always a risk taker, but uhh...aren't they a bit young?"

"Oh please, this coming from the guy who's inherited all those dodgy perv skills from Jiraiya."

"Purely research, I assure you," Naruto replied, with a straight face.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"No seriously, give me a hand here...in fact...have you been working on your new kage bunshin at all?"

"Uhh yeah, it's the only seal I can make with the shape my arm is in now."

"This is completely random, but ... I've always wondered... have you ever used your kage bunshin to-" Kiba whispered the remainder into Naruto's ear.

"-the FUCK!? Kiba, you sick dog! No way!! I don't think even Ero-sannin could have come up with that! That's disgusting dude, not cool."

Kiba shrugged. "Just curious."

Naruto gave him a disbelieving look and shuddered.

"So anyway, what I really wanted to know is if you could-"

Kiba explained the game plan to Naruto, who grinned. The idea was ingenious of course, provided he could pull off that move without creating too much of a stir inside the club.

Kiba looked over at the group of girls again. They were all still sitting in the corner...except...Hanabi? Where did she go? There she was... She was sitting at the edge of the group talking to some young pretty boy piece of shit! Damn, he'd already taken too long; someone had started making a move on her.

"Hey, Naruto - let's get this show on the road, eh?"

Naruto nodded and grinned, preparing for the smoke machines to get started again.

As the next song floated through the speakers, smoke began to fill the room from all directions. It was the latest big hit and the dance floor was filling up fast. Suddenly it seemed really crowded as the guys made their way across the dance floor. Almost simultaneously, Naruto, Kiba and a group of about seven other random guys asked the young girls in the corner for a dance. All offers were accepted, even Kiba's, who had managed to steal Hanabi from that cocky jerk with the slicked back hair and tight pants.

The heavy pounding of the bass didn't seem to bother Kiba anymore as he swung Hanabi around and felt a part of the rhythm. He looked over at Naruto and gave him a cheesy Nice Guy thumbs up. Naruto winked back and looked over across the dance floor, where about seven of his shadow clones, all blonde but otherwise different in both appearance and clothing, were dancing away with the other girls in the group. Why hadn't they thought of this before? This was definitely going to be used next time he and Naruto were on a mission together in another village.

Kiba looked down at his dance partner, his hands on her waist as they moved with the music. She glanced up at him between looking at the floor and around the club at her friends. She smiled and moved his hands down to her ass. Kiba blinked. He moved them back up to her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I don't think that's appropriate..."

"What?!"

Kiba winced and cursed his sensitive ears.

"I said, I don't think that's appropriate!"

"WHAT!? I can't hear you!"

"I SAID I DON'T THINK MY HANDS ON YOUR ASS...IS APPROPRIATE!"

Silence. The whole club as one, stopped, and turned their attention to the couple at the centre of the dancefloor. The music had stopped. Silence.

"Bwaaaaaaaaahahahahahaha!!!!"

Naruto was in fits, falling to the floor as he tried to contain his laughter. He couldn't and fell helplessly backwards, bumping into one of his shadow clones, who promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Followed by a quick succession of six more puffs of smoke.

Uh oh. This was bad.

Kiba grabbed Naruto by the collar, took Hanabi's hand and dragged them both out of the club as fast as he could.

Shikamaru bemusedly watched the whole scene, before turning back to the brunette and answering her question with "No, I came here alone."

Safely outside, a row had ensued. Kiba and Naruto were at each other's throats arguing over who had messed up the most, and Naruto was winning simply because he kept repeating those fateful words Kiba had yelled in between songs.

"Ahh, fuck this. Hanabi, I'm taking you home."

Kiba took her by the elbow and moved to leave the area. She pulled her arm free.

"What makes you think I want to go home? My friends are still in there!"

Her eyes were filled with anger and annoyance.

"Bu- But I thought-"

"You thought what, Romeo!?"

Kiba looked at the young girl, startled. It's true she was young, but she had a fearful determination and a stubbornness that rivalled both Lee and Naruto combined.

"Fine, do whatever you want. I'm going home."

"What, now you're just leaving!?"

"Well yeah, I had a shitty day, I didn't want to go out, and I have a shitload of work tomorrow too, thanks to THAT guy," he said, pointing at the blonde who was watching the scene with great interest. Kakashi would love this piece of gossip tomorrow. "So YES, I'm just leaving. Goodnight."

Kiba stormed off angrily into the darkness.

Hanabi looked at Naruto questioningly. He stood up and shrugged. "Leave him...he'll cool down on his own. 'sides, isn't he a bit old for you?"

"Don't YOU tell me what to do, you stupid nine-assed...... ass!"

And with that, Hanabi stomped back into the club.

Naruto was left in the dark, alone. He scratched his head, shrugged, and headed off to Ichiraku's. "Man, people make no sense..."

* * *

The following day went by without a hitch, but Kiba was in a foul mood and began taking it out on his teammates. At one point Hinata broke into tears. He sighed and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry Hinata, it's not your fault... I've just been having a shitty last few days and I took it out on you. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't take it out on any of you guys."

Hinata tried to conceal a sniffle, but failed and nodded awkwardly. She understood. He squeezed her shoulder. "I'm really, really sorry. Especially since I need to ask you a favour."

She looked up questioningly.

"Wait here a sec, ok?"

Nod.

Kiba returned shortly with a bundle in his arms.

"Could you please give this to Hanabi for me?"

"Wh- what is it?"

"You'll see, just try to keep it hush-hush, ok?"

Hinata nodded again, and set off home shortly after. The bundle was moving. Hinata ran home as fast as she could, wondering what it could be. Thoughts raced through her mind: A baby? Hanabi was pregnant and I didn't know? Hanabi's had SEX and I didn't know!?

"What's up, sis?"

Hanabi looked at her sister, whose face was a deep shade of purple.

"Something upset you?"

"Here, this is for you from Kiba!" she yelled as she threw the scary moving thing into Hanabi's arms and dashed off to her room.

"I don't want anything from hi-"

She was already gone. What had upset Hinata so much? Hanabi looked down at the bundle, and carefully began to peel open the layers of blankets. Inside, was a puppy.

A puppy, and a note.

* * *


	4. Square One

_One hour challenge to motivate me to finish this!_

_Song Glorious by Andreas Johnson for inspiration._

_OK, so I'm asking everyone who reads this for some help. I have an idea of where I'd like to go with this story, and kind of how to get there, but I would totally appreciate some suggestions or ideas that you may think work! Whether it's a situation, a place, an extra character or an event – let me know what you'd be interested in seeing. So hook me up with some inspiration, would be much appreciated!_

* * *

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

Kiba awoke to meet a new, fine day. He wasn't especially impressed with it yet, as one of the puppies had left a cold, yellow puddle right by his pillow next to the futon. He groaned. Couldn't he just stay in bed today? He'd left the runt with Hanabi yesterday, both as an apology and because he thought she would do a better job raising it than he would. His sister had misjudged that one; although it was healthy, it wasn't strong enough to become a nin-dog. Kiba covered his head with the pillow. Don't...want...to...get...up. He had embarrassed himself enough these last few weeks; at the yakiniku, then at the club. So much for being the cool, older guy. The older retard, more like. He felt something cold and wet touch his hand and lifted the pillow to see one of the remaining pups pressing his nose against the back of his hand, hoping for food. Kiba picked him up and put the small nin-dog-to-be on his chest.

"Well, I guess you leave me no choice, eh?" The puppy gave him a look of utter confusion. He let out the tiniest of barks to emphasize his hunger. "Alright, alright. I'm up. Come on, guys."

Kiba got out of bed and carried the puppies into the kitchen to feed them.

Hanabi was up early. Her "present" had chewed on her new high heels and peed on the ninjutsu textbook she still hadn't returned to the library. "You know, I wonder if Kiba hates me – because how else can you explain him leaving me with a little vandal like you!?" she asked the puppy, glaring at it accusingly. Had it been her sister it would have burst into tears. As it wasn't, it lowered its head trying desperately to look appropriately confused and guilty instead. Hanabi sighed. It was too cute! She couldn't be mad at it at all... She picked it up and cuddled it close as she read through Kiba's note again. Apparently the puppy was useless to him and he decided to dump it on her as some sort of farfetched apology. That wasn't exactly what the note said, but she could read between the lines. Either that, or he really was shockingly bad at expressing himself. She kissed the puppy's head as it struggled to get free. It had things to chew, things to pee on and she was a hindrance. Hanabi stood up, dog in arm and set off to convince her parents into letting her keep the fluffy curly-tailed puppy. It would be easy enough; she was an expert at bending their will anyway.

* * *

As late afternoon approached, Kiba and his new pack ran into Hinata outside Ino's flower shop.

"Hey! Hinata! I wanted to thank you for yesterday, sorry about asking you to do that favour for me."

"Ki-Kiba-kun! It wasn't a problem, although I worried over what it was for a while. Our parents have agreed to let Hanabi keep it, but I think we may need some help. We don't really know how to take care of it..."

Kiba grinned. So it had gone better than he thought. She hadn't rejected the puppy, and even convinced her family to keep it! "I can help with that, anytime. Just let me know, yeah?"

Hinata nodded. "O-Okay. Umm... I-I...was wondering though..."

"Hmm, what?"

"U-um...w-...oh, no I couldn't ask. It's none of my business...." Hinata stammered and blushed.

"Eh? What? Come on Hinata, you can't leave me hanging like that!"

"W-well...w-why did you give it to her?" she blurted out.

Oh shit. The fool he was, he hadn't expected a question like that. How was he supposed to explain, anyway? He considered the options. "Well, I think your sixteen year old sister (who by the way looks very mature for her age – in all the right places) is super fine and I want to fuck her" No, too blunt.

"I like your sister, she's very sweet," No, too fake. He didn't know her that well, and Hinata would probably be hurt that he didn't give the dog to her. They had been team mates for the last eight years after all, and he'd never given her any sort of present, ever.

"Well, we had a spare puppy we can't use for training, and your sister uhh...mentioned she liked dogs at the Academy seminar, so I thought maybe we could help each other out."

Kiba grinned nervously, hoping the last option sounded convincing. It was the same excuse he'd used with Hanabi, after all.

Hinata smiled. "I see! So it's just two families helping each other out, yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah and I figure you and I are always busy with our missions; your little sister probably has more spare time to train and raise a dog anyway."

"Yes, that makes sense! I'm sorry for bringing up a question like that though..." she began to blush again.

Kiba ruffled her hair. "Pffft, Hinata-chan, you know me better than that. It's all good!"

Hinata nodded and smiled, then bade Kiba and his canine companions farewell. She had a 'meeting' with 'someone' she had to get to.

Kiba sauntered home, Akamaru and puppies in tow. As they arrived at the gate, he stopped. Hanabi was standing in the shadows, holding the little leftover puppy in her arms. Had she come to return it after all? He walked up to her, following the bounding puppies that were already nipping at her ankles. She set her furry companion down to join the tumultuous commotion at her feet.

Kiba looked at the ground. He didn't know why she was here, and he didn't want to mess up by opening his mouth and making assumptions.

"Kiba."

He looked up. God, she was beautiful. The streetlight above them shone on her jet black hair, revealing tones of dark blue, or was it purple? Her face looked almost doll-like with her porcelain skin and her smoky grey eyes. Man, I must be losing my touch... I haven't even looked at her tits yet, he mused. His mouth turned into a lopsided smile.

"What's so funny?"

Kiba was shaken back into reality. He'd not said a word and he was already fucking things up making her think he was laughing at her. Go, Team Inuzuka!

"Nothing, nothing. I was just...thinking."

"I see. Well, I guess you're wondering why I'm here, huh?"

Kiba shrugged, trying to look nonplussed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, it's about the dog."

She was going to give it back, wasn't she? It was stupid of him to just dump it on her like that in the first place! Why couldn't he think before he did stuff like that? His clothes suddenly felt too hot, too tight. He fidgeted with the hem of his sweater, waiting for her rejection.

"Thank you, she's very cute. It is a she, right?"

Kiba nodded, stunned.

"Although I don't appreciate the way she was given," she shot a glare at him. "Our family could use a guard dog on the estate. If only to keep that blonde moron you call your friend from hanging around the property."

Hanabi made a face showing her disapproval of his buddy. Kiba laughed.

"You're going to have to help us though, we don't really know anything about dogs or dog training."

"Yeah, your sister said. Of course I'll help. You're helping me, after all. We just can't afford to keep a dog that's not going to go pro."

The young girl nodded. The couple stood in silence as they watched the three puppies that were now lying in a pile on top of each other, exhausted by their play. Akamaru guarded them in a paternal fashion, nudging them occasionally to ensure they weren't suffocating each other.

Kiba began fidgeting again. He didn't know what to do. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but he had already decided that she wasn't an option yet. He looked up again, observing her smiling at the puppies. She pulled some loose strands of hair back behind her ear. She was fucking gorgeous! Kiba let out a long sigh. He had to get her out of his mind. Now. The only advantage he still had over hormonal teenagers was the limited amount of control he had over his body, but if he stayed out here with her thinking those thoughts, that was going to go soon.

"Well, I better get them inside. They'll be expecting one last feeding time before bed. Let me know when you want me to come over and help you out with...Does she have a name yet?"

Hanabi turned her eyes from the puppies to him. "Yes, we're calling her Ookami. Wolf. It's because she's so dark, and has a curly tail, kind of like a wolf."

Kiba grinned. Her childish logic was a saving grace to his predicament. He immediately relaxed. "Well, she's actually a spitz. That's what we call dog breeds with erect pointy ears and tails like that. The actual breed name is shiba; they're very intelligent, fearless and fiercy loyal to their owners. They're one of the better smaller breed nin-dogs."

Finally he was in familiar territory. Lecturing her like this put some distance between them. It would make it easier for him now that they would be spending more time together, what with the puppy, and all. Wolf, ha, what a name. He couldn't help chuckling.

"Hmm, you think it's funny, huh?"

"Ahh, uhh, no, no! Not at all...just, cute. That's all."

Hanabi smiled, and unexpectedly tiptoed up to plant a kiss on the dog ninja's cheek. Kiba's face turned crimson; he was grateful it wouldn't show in the dark. Hanabi picked Ookami up from the pile of snoozing puppies and walked off.

"See ya!" she yelled, twisting and looking back as she waved to him.

Kiba raised an arm to wave back, but remained silent.

He was back to square one.

* * *

_Ok, now send me some suggestions! ;)_


	5. Game Over?

_Phew, so I've been laden with challenges (well, I did beg for them) and got a bit distracted from this story. But thank you Sodapops and SirGreatness for your suggestions – they may well be appearing soon enough. Special thanks to Victoria Levi for being my proofreader!  
_

_This chapter was actually a part of a duo – I wasn't sure about how I liked the development and wrote an alternative chapter to test what would happen. Turns out I'll be using them both anyway. ;P Since this is my first extended piece (I've been a one shot queen so far) this is an experience with a very big learning curve, so please, please do review with whatever you think!  
_

_As usual, I like a bit of music to keep me focused, this time choosing two songs:_

_Powderfinger – I've got you on my mind_

_Håkan Hellström – Jag vet inte vem jag är men jag vet att jag är din (I don't know who I am but I know that I am yours)_

* * *

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Hanabi had stopped by his house. Team Seven had been sent on a mission to the Sand Country to back up the Kazekage the following day, and they had returned home only the night before. This worked out well, anyway. The Hyuuga puppy needed to grow a bit before they could start demanding too much of her. At least he had gotten what he'd wanted – distraction and more time. His mind had been focused on the job; and though he couldn't say he'd not thought about her at all, he had time away from the situation to see it in a more detached light. He'd finally come to a decision.

He ambled casually down the street, whistling off tune, on his way to the Hyuuga household. He'd been there before countless times, but it still felt a little bit different this time. Whereas he'd normally just stand outside the gate or in the courtyard and wait for Hinata to come out, this time he was invited in for tea with the family before the dog training got started. He wasn't really sure what he thought of that; Hinata's dad seemed like a bit of a ball buster to be honest. No matter – he was clear of any fatherly suspicions. His attraction to Hanabi had been no more than a brief flirtation and he had no intention of pursuing anything else. His conscience was clear.

As he approached the gates, he spied Hanabi talking with some kid about her age, animatedly. He seemed to be telling some sort of story, arms waving and voice rising for emphasis and dramatic effect. Tsk, kids. Kids, and Naruto. Kiba glanced at Hanabi as he neared the couple. She was hanging on the guy's every word, smiling and encouraging him to go on. The young boy wrapped his arm around her shoulder for the great finale, sending her into fits of laughter as he hit the punch line. She slapped her friend playfully on the chest as she giggled; her eyes meeting his for longer than necessary.

Kiba felt his blood begin to boil. He was that easy to forget, huh? Wait... wait... he'd already forgotten about her, remember? She was nothing but a pretty thing to look at, and at a dangerously young age. If anything, this was good for him. Besides, it's not as if anything had ever happened between the two of them, or either of them had actually expressed any feelings to each other. Kiba smiled, his rational mind coming to the rescue again.

"Yo, Hanabi!" he called, walking up to the pair who were still recovering from their giggling.

As he came closer, he recognised the boy as Asuma's nephew, Konohamaru. "Yo, Konohamaru, long time no see" he added.

The couple looked up and greeted him politely. Konohamaru made an excuse to leave; he'd forgotten his books at the Academy again and had to pick them up before Ebisu-sensei found out. There would be extra tutorial work if he didn't bring his own books along to their study session.

Kiba watched as the kid strutted off. Cocky young thing, that guy. He's probably growing up thinking he's God's gift to women. And who could blame him? He comes from a good family, a Hokage's grandson no less; has plenty of money, studies hard and is considered one of the more attractive kids in school – or so he'd heard from Iruka-sensei. Those were all factors women looked at when considering a potential boyfriend. It's a shame knowing that would make the guy unbearable over the next few years.

"It's amazing you like hanging out with him, given that he idolizes Naruto," Kiba commented.

Hanabi glared. "He's not like him at all, thank goodness! He's actually very sweet, if you must know!"

"Ha, yeah that's right – especially with those hentai jutsu he's been developing lately."

Ahh those rosy red cheeks again. So adorable, so innocent. Of course he was thinking this in a purely doting and brotherly way, his mind added. Yessir, nothing more than brotherly affections here. Honest.

Hanabi said nothing else, but turned and guided Kiba through the estate. Akamaru was left to wait in the courtyard, scratching his ear and looking bored.

They entered a reception room, where the Hyuuga head and Hinata were waiting for them. Kiba couldn't help feeling a little bit nervous sitting across from the girls' father, but hid it well. They exchanged pleasantries and Hinata and Kiba both talked a bit about their latest mission before the subject of dog training came up. It was decided that Kiba would come to the estate once a week to teach the girls how to train the dog and how to care for it properly. All family members had been reading up on the subject over the last few weeks, but needed guidance and someone to follow up and correct their mistakes. Kiba nodded in agreement. It was a sound enough plan, and teaching the girls would help him gain experience for educating new owners of nin dogs as well. That settled, Hinata excused herself to go on some family errands, while Kiba and Hanabi made their way back to the courtyard, Ookami in tow. The puppy had definitely grown in the last couple of weeks, and was happily tugging at Kiba's trouser leg, growling happily. Akamaru gruffed a quick reprimand and the puppy stopped.

"So how's she doing now anyway? Has she stopped chewing on your things yet? It'll get worse in about two months when she starts teething in earnest, so you may want to start dog proofing your home a bit more. The damage she's doing now is harmless compared to what it'll look like then."

Hanabi nodded. "I'll try to remember that... She's been fine, we've had a couple of 'accidents' when I've not been able to take her outside in time, but she's mostly housetrained already."

"Good. So anyway, since she's still young, I thought we'd start by focusing on..."

Kiba began his explanation of the dog's physical and mental development, outlining what the most important factors were and how to make use of them without asking too much of its abilities.

The afternoon sun began to sink behind Konoha's skyline as they trained. They were taking breaks often so that Ookami could rest. During those breaks Kiba and Hanabi sat down and chatted casually, keeping the topics light and unserious. Kiba couldn't help but sense that her eyes lingered when she looked at him, though. Or was it his eyes doing the lingering? She shifted closer to him as she moved to sit more comfortably.

"Not used to sitting on the ground, eh?"

Her face reddened. "No, I just couldn't get comfortable! I'm not fragile you know, I'm just as tough as any of the rest of you!"

Kiba cocked an eyebrow, grinning. "I didn't mean anything by it..."

"Well, good, because you shouldn't!"

He shrugged. He had no idea what was going on, but he wasn't about to get drawn into some bizarre argument over nothing. He did enough of that with Naruto, and had the scars to prove it. Speaking of Naruto... He spotted a head of blonde hair floating in the shadows just by the gates.

Kiba leaned over to Hanabi and whispered, "Hey, want to see something funny?"

Hanabi, startled, just nodded.

"Akamaru! Operation PH, please!"

The large dog stood up and barked a presumable equivalent of 'Yessir!' to his master before racing for the gate. He disappeared around the corner and it wasn't long before they heard someone yelling angrily. The curses were coming closer, and soon enough the pair saw Akamaru walking awkwardly into the courtyard, dragging Naruto by the collar. What Kiba hadn't expected though, was Hinata trotting after them, begging Akamaru to stop.

"Uhh, Akamaru, hang on! Abort mission!"

But it was too late. Akamaru had let go of Naruto, allowing him to stand up, cursing all the while. Kiba covered Hanabi's ears. He reconsidered, and covered her eyes just as a loud ripping sound echoed across the courtyard. Hanabi struggled and pulled Kiba's hands away from her eyes just in time to witness a full frontal of Naruto's...well...let's just say it was a little breezy in the nether regions for the poor blond ninja.

Hanabi paled.

Hinata went crimson.

Naruto went ballistic and in one deft move, pulled his shredded trousers up to his waist and pounced on Kiba.

"Yooooou bastard!"

The pair struggled on the ground, fists ablaze, curses flying as they both tried to gain an advantage.

Hinata ran to Hanabi's side. "Are you ok!?"

Hanabi was silent. She couldn't believe the first..."male reproductive organs" to quote Iruka-sensei... her virgin eyes saw were to be Naruto's. A wave of nausea hit her before she even realised her sister was shaking her.

"Ow, lay off!" she shrieked.

Her sister sighed and apologised. Both of them turned to stare at the scene ahead of them. Kiba had Naruto in a headlock and was demanding he calm down before he would let him go. Naruto was expelling profanity and something about Kiba 'violating the rules'.

The girls shot each other a glance. Rules? What were those two on about? Either way, they had to stop this mess before the whole Hyuuga clan gathered, wondering why there were two young men – one with half torn trousers– swearing and throwing fists in their courtyard. As one, the girls moved.

Kiba was about to elbow Naruto in the face a second time in a vain attempt to get him to stop struggling when he felt a rush of freezing cold water hit his back, icicles trickling down his spine. He jumped up screaming (like a girl) and tore his frozen, soaking wet shirt off. He stood shivering as he watched Naruto receive the same fate. The orange-clad –well, half-clad– ninja went silent; Kiba would have expected him to get even more worked up, but there you go.

The dog ninja slapped his arms around his torso, jumping on the spot. He didn't dare look at the sisters, fully aware of the mess he'd caused. Again. Good thing he'd decided he wasn't interested in either of them; that would have been mortifying. He peeked carefully between wet strands of hair blocking his vision. Those girls didn't look happy... He glanced at the estate gates, wondering if there was any way he could escape without being stopped. Nah, too risky. Plus, it would be the more mature thing to deal with the situation at hand. Man, he hated being an adult.

He walked over to Naruto and helped his friend up. Thankfully, he was still silent, glaring at him steadily.

"Umm..." Kiba started.

"I think I have to explain..."

Three pairs of eyes drilled into his soul. Whew, if looks could kill.

"See, I just wanted to show Hanabi this funny thing that I used to do to Naruto, but Akamaru kind of got the wrong side of his pants this time... ha...ha..."

Naruto raised a fist, ready to punch him again. Kiba turned to his friend, smiling nervously. "My bad, man! I didn't know...uh...you were...uh... otherwise engaged. I didn't forget the rules, I swear!"

Naruto stared, unflinching. Kiba repeated the rules as he backed away slowly, just in case. "No horse play when there's a girl involved."

Hanabi blinked. Otherwise engaged? She peered over at her sister, whose cheeks had yet again turned a smashing shade of pink. Oh no, they weren't! Her sister and...Naruto were dating? Hanabi's jaw dropped. That was the final straw. She grabbed Ookami and stormed off into the house.

"Ahh...uh...it was supposed to be...funny?" Kiba ventured, still feeling the pressure of two deadly serious glares on him.

"I... I guess I'll see you next week, Hinata!" Kiba was backing away slowly towards the gates, Akamaru following him.

"Naruto, I'll make it up to you, yeah!?" Kiba shouted as he sped up and disappeared out of sight.

And thus, Kiba was kicked from square one into the 'not even close' corner.

* * *

_Oh, I think I'm a terribly sadistic person... ._


	6. Comeback

_Ok so just a little note before you start - first of all thank you to everyone for the support so far, you don't know how much it motivates me to continue! _

_The next installment may take longer due to the holidays coming up, but rest assured thre will be more!_

_I've removed my time limit, my new challenges are to continue along with this story and maintain/improve the quality as I go. Eeee, challenge indeed! ._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!  
_

_Songs for inspiration:_

_Cascada – Every time we touch_

_Slinkee Minx – Summer Rain_

* * *

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the 'incident'. Since then Kiba had been kept busy; both during and in between missions. All parties involved, barring Naruto, had opted for the option of denial and pretended the event had never happened, though he was sure Hanabi was still having flashbacks. She would occasionally stop dead during training, staring at nothing. Hinata had taken it in her stride, she was, after all, used to the boys' stupid antics. As for Naruto, well... he was still paying for that. Literally. Kiba was forced to buy all his drinks on their nights out, and the blonde had suddenly become a very heavy drinker. Bastard.

As for the dog training, he had been giving lectures to the whole Hyuuga clan (there were more than he could ever have imagined – they kept to themselves, he guessed) on top of tutoring the girls privately with their puppy, Ookami. The name still made him chuckle. A dog that would barely reach to their knees, a wolf! Perhaps he should bring over Kuromaru for a comparison of what a real wolf hybrid would look like. He thought better of it; Kuromaru often left people frozen in fear that he would devour them. It couldn't be farther from the truth, unless you counted drowning in happy dog slobber as eating. Just goes to show, you could never judge a book by its cover.

Over these weeks, despite his indiscretion, Kiba had gotten a lot closer to Hanabi, and even to Hinata. The older sister was showing a new face he had never seen before. True, over the years she'd gained a lot more confidence, but this was different. When she was giving orders to Ookami she stood up straight, her voice had a commanding air to it. Despite her family's concerns, it looked like she would turn out to be an excellent leader after all. That is, if she could manage to use that assertiveness over anyone else but the dog. They worked well together; they had grown to read each other's movements and intentions, making mistakes and misunderstandings minimal. Kiba was going to have to recommend her as a dog ninja at this rate.

As far as Hanabi'as training was concerned, things weren't going as well. She was less accommodating than her sister, and a lot more headstrong. It showed when she was working with Ookami. She got frustrated easily and took it out on the dog. Kiba was trying to impress upon her that most mistakes dogs make are a result of either miscommunication, or the owner was doing something wrong. She'd not taken that news well and stormed out. He'd given her some tips on how to better read Ookami's signals and explained that it was humans that had to adapt to how dogs understood the world, not vice versa. She listened, but would still fall back into her old habits, shouting at the poor mutt.

As for Kiba's feelings for her, he wasn't sure. He still believed he'd made the right decision, but honestly he'd been so busy he'd not had a chance to think about it much. Admittedly he enjoyed seeing her almost every day, but seeing the way she dealt with things when they weren't going her way made him wary. She was still very immature in her reactions. Thankfully there'd been no need for close physical contact during the sessions; that was Akamaru's job. Otherwise he probably wouldn't be able to think so clearly about the subject.

Today, however, was Kiba's day off. No work, no dogs, no plans. He yawned and stretched his arms as he settled in for a nap on his futon. Mmm, afternoon naps were the best.

There was a knock on his door. He ignored it. Undisturbed afternoon naps were the best, after all.

Another knock. "Go away!" he yelled, annoyed that his sister couldn't take a hint.

The knocking ceased, but he didn't hear any footsteps leaving the other side of his door. He sat up. "Who is it?"

The door slid open. Hinata. She stepped apologetically into the room. "Sorry, your sister let me in... Is now a bad time?"

She glanced at Kiba in his nightcap and pyjamas and then quickly looked away. The floor was suddenly very interesting indeed. Kiba blinked. Hinata, in his room. This had never happened in all the years he'd known her. She'd barely set her foot on the property even when invited. He quickly pulled the hat off his head, shoving it under his blanket. It had been a birthday gift from Naruto, who had the same one. Kiba still wasn't sure what he thought about them having matching nightcaps; it may come across a bit...gay. He'd not ever given it a second thought though, for two reasons. One, who was ever going to see that they both had the same cap? Two, it was so damned comfortable! Also, it made his hair easier to muss into that sexy dishevelled look he would painstakingly prepare each morning before leaving the house. So, three reasons.

"Um... no, not a bad time, I was just going to...get up. Day off, just being lazy you know, heh. What's up, anything wrong?"

Hinata, still absorbed in perusing the tatami floor, shook her head. "N-no, it's just... Hanabi and I thought that since it's such a nice day, we'd go on a picnic. We're inviting some people, and thought you'd like to come too."

A nice day? Kiba hadn't noticed, since his shutters were still closed. Actually, it was rather dark in here now that he thought about it; no wonder she thought it might be bad timing. This probably looked really suspicious; a grown man (in a night cap, no less) trapping himself in a dark room in the middle of the day. He got up out of bed and turned the light on.

"That sounds really good – count me in. Who else is coming?"

"U-um, well..."

Kiba peered at her closely.

"Well...."

"You haven't invited anyone else, have you?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head again, this time her gaze fixed on an old stain caused by a careless puppy.

Kiba grinned. He knew where this was going to lead. She had intention of inviting anyone else... Knowing they were good friends, she would get good ol' Kiba to invite blondie for her. He wondered if Shikamaru could teach her some less transparent strategies.

"Alright, give me a couple of minutes to get dressed and we'll go get Naruto."

Hinata's cheeks turned pink at the sound of the ninja's name. She nodded again and excused herself, whispering she'd wait outside.

Kiba chuckled. If it wasn't so much fun teasing his teammate, he would have made those two get a room already. He hopped in the shower and got dressed quickly, sauntering out to the front of the house in a record breaking five minutes and thirty seven seconds.

"Yo!" he called out to Hinata, who was currently pinned down to the ground being licked to death by Kuromaru. He really was a sweet dog, just a little bit on the big side. Kiba called the old nin dog off of her, and helped her up. So her leadership skills only went as far as Ookami, it seemed.

* * *

As they walked over to Naruto's apartment, Kiba tried to place a feeling that was gnawing at him. Hinata and Hanabi organising a picnic... There was nothing wrong with that per se, but he still had a hard time visualising them spending this much time with each other outside of necessity. Hinata would often want to be a part of things, but she was never the instigator, the planner. This was probably all Hanabi's doing; with the exception of inviting Naruto along. Kiba looked down at his partner, walking with an obvious spring in her step. Maybe he'd underestimated her strategy after all. She was using him to invite Naruto, because she knew her sister would never allow that rambunctious guy anywhere near anything she was planning. By inviting Kiba first, Hinata was making a cover for herself – obviously as Kiba's best friend, he would immediately ask if Naruto could come along, thus absolving Hinata of any responsibility as to his presence at the picnic. Pretty impressive subtle manipulation there. She would make a damned fine wife for someone, one day.

"So, is anyone else even coming to this thing?"

Hinata furrowed her brow, trying to recall what her sister had told her. "Well, I think Hanabi said she might invite a couple of other people, but I don't know who...sorry."

Kiba nodded.

"So do you want to go in and get him, or shall I?" Kiba asked as he happily watched her face turning red. This was way too much fun.

"U-um...maybe...you should go. I'll wait here."

"Alright, back in a bit then!"

Although Kiba had been certain she'd let him go, he was relieved. Naruto was as lazy as he was on days off, and he didn't need Hinata to see that the night caps they both owned were identical. It would be difficult to explain, and would probably create an equally weird atmosphere if they didn't.

Kiba banged on Naruto's front door. "Open up, this is ANBU! You are required to come to the door with your pants down and take it in the ass like a good Konoha citizen!"

He heard a faint voice from inside. "Kiiiiba! You bastard, it's too early!"

"Dude, it's almost in the afternoon, and it's worth it! Hinata and co have invited us out for a picnic."

Naruto opened the door, half dressed, night cap on head. "Ok, let's go!"

When it came to free food, no one was faster than Uzumaki.

"Uh, take the hat off first, that's been exposed enough already."

His friend gave him an odd look, but tossed the cap inside the apartment, along with his night shirt before closing the door.

The pair exited the building to join Hinata, Naruto still struggling to get his shirt on. Another round of red cheeks.

The three of them made their way to the old Team 7 training grounds, where the picnic preparations were already underway.

* * *

The group arrived to find Hanabi accompanied by two girls from her class none of them knew, and Konohamaru. They had already finished setting up and were happily chatting and passing around homemade onigiri.

Introductions were made, and everyone tucked into the food, giving well-deserved compliments to the sisters' combined culinary skills.

Hanabi's friends had gotten noticeably quieter since Kiba and Naruto had arrived, but Kiba assumed they may be intimidated by the 'older' guys' presence. Naruto didn't notice, talking away as usual; catching up with Konohamaru on the younger boy's latest jutsu additions. They had started arguing over whose harem jutsu was most effective and were about to try it out in full view of their present company, but were rudely interrupted by a flying croissant that hit Konohamaru square in the face, shortly followed by a boiled egg exploding in Naruto's ear.

"Oi, none of that. We are in the company of _ladies_."

Kiba grinned as he watched the majority of the girls blush. "You two really need to learn some manners, eh."

He turned and gave a winning smile and a wink, imagining all of them swooning over him. "Kiba-sama, you're such a _gentleman_! Please, let all of us have your babies!" The girls crowded around him as they began asking him what his favourite foods were so they could make him a bento box every day, asking him what his favourite position was so the-

A sharp crack to the back of his head woke him from his dreaming. Naruto had swiped him with an unusually large celery stalk before starting another tirade about his hypocrisy. Kiba lay down on the ground, too sleepy from the delicious food to care enough for a fight. He looked up at the sky, vaguely aware that the blonde ninja wasn't about to let this go, but was more concerned about the clouds. More specifically, the number of them. And their colour.

"Uhh guys..."

Naruto's yelling continued uninterrupted.

"Guys! I think it's going to rain."

He sat up, sensing the humidity in the air. It was definitely going to rain, and soon. There was a storm heading for Konoha.

The others looked up at the sky, curious. There _were_ some clouds, but surely it wasn't going to rain was it? Their unanimously posed question was answered as giant rain drops began their onslaught on the unprepared picnickers. Hurriedly they began collecting their things; the light drizzle quickly turning into a flood. Naruto dragged Hinata into the woods for cover, while Konohamaru escorted the younger friends to a nearby shelter. Kiba was left behind folding the blanket with Hanabi, before grabbing her hand and leading her to shelter under a large pine tree. Of course the very idea that shinobi should need protection from the elements was absurd, but it was rather inconvenient given it was their day off and all of them lacked waterproof gear.

Hanabi shivered, so Kiba put his jacket over her shoulders. Tsk, silly girl going out in a tank top with no cardigan. It was no surprise she was freezing. He glanced down at her again. Yes, foolish girl in a white... Oh. Kiba looked away quickly. Although the rain was coming down a lot heavier now, the pair of them had gotten soaked on their way to find shelter. Hanabi's white top was now a slicked on mostly transparent tee and was showing every curve... and that little bit extra. Kiba's eyes found their way down to her chest again, where he noticed two small, protruding kernels poking visibly through the outline of her top. If he looked really closely, he cou- no. He wouldn't go there.

"Put that jacket on properly, or you'll get a cold," he growled softly.

Hanabi, oblivious to his attentions, nodded and looked out of the woods in search of her sister and friends. They were somewhere not too far off, but not in sight. Perfect. She faked another shiver and pressed herself against her companion. He put his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder to help her keep warm. This was more like it, she thought. The past weeks had been one disaster after another, and she had noticed his interest wane. She'd even begun to worry that he was falling for her older sister. No matter, she was taking charge now. She'd made a promise; she was going to stick by it. She wasn't about to lose.

Kiba rubbed her arm as the young girl snuggled closer to him, hard nipples pressing through the thin material separating their skin. His face began to colour, his body rising in temperature. He took a deep breath willing himself to relax, but she shifted once more in his arms and felt those rocklike protrusions rubbing his stomach. She was about two heads shorter than he was, so although he was grateful that his face wasn't currently visible, he became more concerned about what was going on beneath his belt. He moved away carefully. Hanabi crept closer, if that was even possible. He was insanely appreciative over the fact that she was mostly pressed against his side, not in front. This was going nowhere good. Did she realise the effect she had on him? So much for deciding he wasn't interested... His brain went one way; his body, another.

He looked down at the girl's long, dark hair. He couldn't resist touching the strands hanging over her shoulder, feeling the soft, thin angel hair between his fingers. He mused over how Hinata's hair seemed much thicker; another difference between the siblings. His hand began to stroke her back softly and slowly, touching the light curve of her back, the faint protrusion of her spine through her skin.

Hanabi's arms slowly snaked themselves around his lower back. He tensed. A large drop of water escaping a tree branch dripped down the back of his neck and he jumped, holding Hanabi tighter to him. He had to think of some way to let her down gently. He really shouldn't be rubbing her back the way he was, or moving his other hand up from her waist to just under the curve of her left breast. He felt her shiver again, but not from cold this time. He rubbed his thumb over her ribs, desperately trying to stop himself going any further but not being able to resist touching her soft, warm body. He knew he should pull away. He knew he should step back before this went too far. He knew he should take her hands and explain this couldn't happen. He knew he was pulling her closer. He knew he was leaning down, lifting her chin up towards him, and searching her lips for a long, deep kiss...

He was back in the game.

* * *

_So, let me know what you think! Good, bad, ugly - what should happen next? ;)_


	7. Caught in the Act

_Well, here it is - chapter 7! I got a bit lazy during the holidays, so I didn't write as much as planned, but I started again the other week and wrote two chapters in one sitting! I had Pray - TommyHeavenly6 as background music._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it - let me know either way! :)_

_Thanks again to everyone for commenting, reviewing and mailing me with suggestions and support!_

* * *

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

Kiba's full attention was on Hanabi's body pressed against him; his lips locked with hers. He didn't notice the rain had stopped. He also failed to notice the presence of Naruto and Hinata standing behind him.

"Ahem."

Kiba stood straight and looked up, facing the pine tree the couple were leaning against. His head turned slowly as he stepped discretely away from Hanabi.

"What was that about, bro?" Naruto asked, barely able to stop himself from grinning from ear to ear. Finally, he had some dirt on Kiba.

"Ahh... uhh.. well..." Kiba laughed nervously, scratching his head. "Hanabi had something in her eye you see, so I was just helping her to get it out, you know?"

He felt a sharp elbow in his ribs, origin: Hanabi. The dog ninja didn't dare look at her, for fear of what was in her eyes.

Naruto's grin widened as he crossed his arms. "Oh really? Well that's awfully _generous_ of you, isn't it Kiba? You're such a _gentleman_, aren't you! Isn't he, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded slowly, desperately trying to follow what was going on.

"So, did you manage to get it on...oh sorry, I mean... get it out?" Naruto asked smugly.

Kiba's cheeks were getting redder by the second. He spoke slowly and deliberately. "Yes Naruto, we got the pine needle out of her eye, so it's no big deal."

He glared at his blonde friend, daring him to pursue the dangerous path he was treading. In response he got a wink and a shrug. "Well that's great, we wouldn't want a Hyuuga going blind; what a waste of a bloodline limit!"

"Oh shut up, fox ass!" Hanabi piped up.

She was fuming. She was shaking, but not from the cold anymore. This was pure, concentrated rage. It exuded from her every pore, in every direction. Kiba took another step away.

"All of you, just shut up! Honestly! I can't believe you!" she exclaimed, glaring at Naruto. "Or you, for that matter!" she began yelling, this time turning her attention to Kiba. "All of you... just... just... die! Argh!"

With that said, Hanabi ran into the woods, a confused Hinata running after her trying to catch up.

"Oh, great work, fucktard." Kiba hissed, pushing Naruto in the chest.

His friend grinned as he took a step back. "Hey, let's give credit where credit is due, pedo-"

"Don't you even dare!" Kiba growled, fist raised.

The blonde ninja's eyes flashed conspiratorially. "Well, at least we're even now."

"How do you figure that?"

"The pants issue; you've forgotten already?"

Kiba shook his head and groaned. "Dude, your memory is way too long when it really doesn't need to be. Besides, I've already made up for that thanks to your recently acquired drinking problem."

Naruto wrapped an arm around Kiba's neck and whispered, "That may be true, but at least this makes things a lot more... interesting, eh?"

The blonde winked again before Kiba pushed him away. He was beginning to get annoyed with Naruto's cocky attitude. "Seriously dude, if you mention this to anyone..."

Naruto was already sauntering out of the woods, hands in pockets.

"Naruto, I said if you mention this to anyone-"

The blonde shinobi waved a hand in the air and yelled back, "Yeah, yeah, I got it. Besides, how long have you known me? You know I've got your back!"

Kiba watched his friend walk back to the village and wondered what to do next. Should he return to the village, or go looking for the girls? Hanabi didn't seem to be impressed with the excuse he gave when they were found out, but what was he supposed to say? Not two hours earlier he'd considered her just a friend, his teammate's little sister. She was dangerous prey. He knew that and surely she must realise the severity of the situation he was in. He sighed audibly. He would have to 'talk' about this with her, to clear the air and make sure they both knew what was going on, and where it was going to lead; if anywhere. Kiba grimaced. He hated 'talks'. Girls always wanted them. 'But I only want to know what you're feeling...' 'It'll bring us closer to each other...' 'When you say that, it makes me feel...' 'Does this dress make my butt look big?' He rolled his eyes as he remembered the hours and hours of painful attempts of various girls trying to draw his 'feelings' out.

This time it couldn't be helped though. The situation needed to be clarified somehow, regardless of how this was going to end. He couldn't let it go as it was and risk being accused of leading the girl astray. Kiba, tired and broken, set off home.

* * *

Bastard, bastard, bastard! Hanabi repeated as a mantra in her head as she ran from the group. That bastard! How could he? He was given a perfect opportunity to tell both his sister and her...boyfriend -she cringed at the word- how they felt about each other. Why didn't he? Had she really misread the signals? Was she just a plaything to him after all; all well and good in private, but not 'girlfriend material'?

Tears streamed down her face as she raced through the woods, branches and twigs scraping at her face and clothes. She vaguely heard her sister yelling her name in the background, but she didn't want to talk to her now. It was all too mortifying. That nine-assed fox knew exactly what was going on, too! That was the worst of it! Those two were probably back there laughing over the foolish young Hyuuga who was so easily led into his arms.

Infuriated, she continued running until she reached a grove. She stopped suddenly and stood at the edge, panting and glancing across the unlikely empty space placed deep in the woods. She heard footsteps behind her; Hinata had finally caught up.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Hinata said nothing, but took her sister's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"I mean it, there's nothing to talk about. It's my life and I _am_ sixteen you know! I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

Her older sister nodded and stood silently, waiting.

Hanabi glared at her sister and shook her hand free. "I know what you're doing, so back off! There's nothing to talk about, and even if there was, I wouldn't talk about it with _you_!"

She saw the last words stung, but she was still too furious to care. It was all just too frustrating! Nothing seemed to be going right! She wasn't a great believer in fate, unlike most of the Hyuuga clan. Even her sister had proven there was a way out of the path laid out for her by others. But why did it seem impossible for Hanabi to get what _she_ wanted? It wasn't as if she'd not been trying, and he _had_ seemed genuinely interested; she was sure of that, despite her previous doubts. It was just... things kept _happening_. She had no control over that. Or did she? Now that she thought about it, the majority of the problems and mishaps that had occurred so far all had one root cause: Him. That nine-assed fox idiot, who everyone seemed to adore for some bizarre reason.

Hanabi looked over at her sister, who was obviously struggling over whether to say something or not. That fox idiot...who is incidentally now dating my sister. Hanabi pondered. An idea was hatching...

She'd been trying to keep them apart since she couldn't stand the guy, but what if she tried bringing them together instead? That way he would be out of the way, busy with her sister. Hinata would be happy, Hanabi would definitely be overjoyed... Everyone would be happy! Well, maybe not the fox ass, but who cared about him anyway? Hanabi brightened up and walked over to hug her sister.

"Thanks sis, you always know the right thing to do to cheer me up!"

Hinata, more confused than ever, hugged her sister back and replied with a simple "Un".

Hanabi took her sister's hand and the pair started back to the village. The younger sibling had a lot of preparing to do.


	8. Boys will be Boys

_So here is Chapter 8, looks like the guys are enjoying themselves... Thanks for reading, enjoy!_

_Songs for inspiration:_

_ I like the way you move - Bodyrockers_

_Popular – The Veronicas_

* * *

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

The day after the picnic, Naruto and Kiba, along with Ten Ten and Yamato, were sent out on an Akatsuki reconnaissance mission. There was a rumour that a couple of the members of the newly reinstated group were staying in a village bordering the Fire Country. The team's mission was to find out who they were, and what they were up to. They were to avoid engaging the enemy in battle if possible, but if unavoidable, to find out as much as possible about their abilities. They had set out early in the morning and had gotten about halfway to their destination before nightfall. Yamato suggested they stay in an inn for the night, as they had no idea how long they'd be out on this mission; and who knew when they'd be able to eat decent food again. The group agreed, but were sorely disappointed when they had to pay for the stay out of their own pockets. Gone were the days of generous team captains and the lavish meals they provided. Still, they ate their fill and Ten Ten retired to her room early, claiming she had a headache. Kiba and Naruto had exchanged meaningful glances upon hearing this, knowing full well she was going to write a ten page letter to her beloved Neji. The jounin had complained on several occasions about her disturbing obsession over him to the boys over beer and sake. He'd stopped spilling his woes when he realised they'd become the butt of many jokes between the pair, but the boys were still well informed on what was; or rather wasn't, going on between the couple thanks to Lee, certified gossip.

Yamato returned to his room early as well, after giving a rather unnecessarily scary warning to the boys, claiming he was watching their every move and they had better go to bed soon like everyone else and not go out to any bars. Their mission was an important one and team captain Yamato was expecting a promotion if they succeeded. He didn't want to be dealing with a couple of hung-over idiots for the next few days and risk losing this golden opportunity. Kiba and Naruto nodded obediently, but winked at each other on the sly; both knowing full well they were going to take absolute advantage of what the village had to offer.

They waited about an hour and listened at Yamato's door, checking for regular breathing that indicated sleep. Akamaru was left in charge to guard the door and alert them if Yamato got up during the night. The pair then tiptoed downstairs and snuck out into the cool night air. Kiba grinned as he nodded in the direction of a bar with flashing lights and music spilling out into the street. It had been a long time since he and Naruto had been out like this. It was always different from going out back in Konoha, where there was always a risk of running into someone they knew at the worst moments possible. Both Kiba and Naruto had been on the short end of that straw; Naruto had been successfully cockblocked by a rabid Sakura on more than once, and Kiba had on one occasion accidentally hurled in Tsunade-sama's lap on his way to the bathroom.

Here they were: the dynamic duo, back in action! Naruto entered the bar first, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Kiba walked up to the bar to order their drinks, while the blond ninja found a couple of seats near the band. They both scanned the premises, their eyes locking in mutual satisfaction; there was definitely a lot of interesting 'research material' here. Kiba sat down across from his friend and the pair toasted to good views. They downed their first round of drinks and ordered new ones from a passing waitress. While they waited, Kiba's face took on a serious air.

"Naruto, before we do our usual thing, we need to talk."

The blonde shinobi gasped in mock surprise. "You're breaking up with me!? How could you!? Here, in this public place no less?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Seriously. About yesterday, among other things."

Naruto shrugged. "What's to talk about? What you do is your business, apart from when you do it in public, and then it's everyone's business! Man, do you know how hard it was not to spill to Kakashi? You know he'd just die if he heard about that; even worse, he'd start stalking the pair of you to get his Icha Icha Paradise fix."

Kiba groaned. Naruto had a point; they'd been discovered in a public enough place, and Kakashi _was_ dying for new gossip material now that the book series had ended. "Seriously though, I need to tell you what really happened."

He was waved off. "Kiba, you know as well as I do that it doesn't really matter what is or isn't going on. Not to me, anyway. So just leave it; I saw you helping a fellow shinobi get something out of her eye."

The dog ninja gave in. "Yeah... that's right."

Their next round of drinks arrived, and as they downed those they ordered more.

"But how about you and Hinata, what's going on there?" Kiba wondered.

Naruto grinned and tapped his nose. "Mate, if I wanted to you find out, I would have stuck my tongue down her throat in full view of you and her sister!"

Kiba rolled his eyes. Naruto definitely wasn't going to let this go, but he also wasn't going to tell anyone about it either, so he was safe for now. At least until he'd gotten the chance to talk it through with Hanabi.

Their third round of sake arrived and was swiftly dealt with. The boys were already looking a bit bleary-eyed and their cheeks were turning crimson, but another round was quickly ordered. Between drinks they continued chatting about village gossip, their eyes scanning the bar and elbows nudging when they saw something they liked. An hour passed like this, and the young ninja were pretty sauced by this point. They had already begun forgetting their sentences halfway through and giggled mindlessly at nothing in particular. It was at this time they were approached by two young and fairly attractive villagers. The girls looked nervous as they introduced themselves, but after Naruto spluttered "Nara....Nara....No, that's not right." as his name three times, they relaxed and shyly smiled and giggled at the boys' jokes.

When asked if the two ninja had girlfriends, the pair looked at each other and emphatically replied that they were both presently single. And looking.

It wasn't long before the four of them were split into two couples; Naruto and his newfound friend dancing, Kiba with his adoring fan on his lap, drinking sake and laughing together. As he took a sip from his sake cup, his thoughts moved briefly from the loud, smoky building back to Konoha. He wondered what Hanabi was doing, and if she understood why he'd lied about what they'd been doing in the woods. Either way, what he was doing now sure beat 'talking'. He grinned and squeezed the girl's waist, making her giggle. He felt bad for the briefest of seconds about his current situation, but it passed quickly as he received a kiss on the cheek from the village girl, whose name was Yuki, if he remembered correctly. Anyway, it wasn't as if he and Hanabi were dating. It was just one kiss. One kiss is like nothing. Although, it _was_ one hell of an amazing kiss.

"Come on Kiba, let's dance!" Yuki whined as she dragged the dog ninja up onto the dance floor to join the others. He stumbled behind her, deciding to reserve his thoughts about Hanabi for another day. This is where he was now, and he should enjoy it. Kiba gave his pal a high five and clumsily grabbed Yuki's ass as he pulled her to him, grinding more than dancing. No qualms about age or family connections here, what a relief!

Kiba looked over at Naruto, only to witness the blond ninja leaving the club for some 'fresh air' with... what was her name again? Ahh, it didn't matter. They wouldn't be seeing either of the girls after tomorrow. He turned his attention back to his dance partner, who he was certain was giving him those 'come hither' eyes. It would be their turn to get some fresh air soon, he mused. Something, or someone flashed by in the corner of his eye and when he looked up he could have sworn he'd seen a young woman with long dark hair rushing past. Hanabi? His head was turned back to face an insistent Yuki, who finally suggested they go outside for a few minutes. Kiba grinned and allowed himself to be pulled out into the fresh night air. They went around the corner of the bar into an alley and Yuki pulled him to her, her lips searching for his as she moved his hands to her waist. They kissed, Kiba pushing her hard up against the wall, his hands wandering down to her ass and back up to her breasts. He thought he heard a soft moaning in the background, but ignored it. He could see a tuft of blond hair out of the corner of his eye and figured it was best not to disturb. Besides, he was pretty busy with Yuki as it was.

Suddenly he heard an all too familiar sound; Akamaru's bark. The warning signal. Shit, they would have to get out of there. Kiba gave Yuki a final kiss amidst a sea of apologies before running to grab Naruto by the collar to drag him back to the inn. What he got was Naruto's jacket. His eyes searched in the darkness, but he couldn't find his pal anywhere.

"Shit, Naruto – we have to go! Yamato's on the loose!"

"Oh, fuck Yamato," Naruto mumbled between various smooching noises and giggles.

His voice had come from around Kiba's feet. Kiba searched around and found the other ninja's sandals. Good, he was still wearing them. The dog ninja grabbed Naruto by the ankles and began dragging him back to the inn as fast as he possibly could leaving behind two protesting voices, and taking another with him.

Kiba knocked his friend over the head in a desperate attempt to make him shut up. Unfortunately it only served to make the blond curse even more profusely, drawing attention to them from all directions. He let go of Naruto's legs and lifted him onto his shoulder, rushing into the inn and finally, to their room. Kiba dropped the blond ninja to the floor, shushing him as he pulled out their futons and threw himself under the sheets. Naruto finally quietened down, but not before making a very vocal complaint over Akamaru leaving a suspicious wet patch on his pillow. Footsteps approached outside in the hallway. The sliding door opened silently and someone stepped inside. The two young men lay still; Naruto briefly attempting a fake snore in the hope that it would sound convincing. Silence. Everyone in the room held their breath, listening closely. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, the figure in the doorway left and closed the door behind them. As the sound of footsteps drifted away, Kiba and Naruto both breathed sighs of relief.

The blonde wasn't finished yet though. "What the hell were you doing dragging me away like that? You know the rule!"

"Oh and you would have rather been caught red-handed by Yamato? I saved your ass, you should be thanking me!" Kiba hissed back.

Naruto mumbled something incoherent about being sick of asses and drifted off to sleep. Kiba chuckled softly. That guy had never had trouble sleeping in his life. There was nothing for it, he may as well go to sleep as well; there weren't many hours before they were due to be on their way again and those girls were probably already on their way home. It was a shame they'd been interrupted, but perhaps that was for the best in the end. With that final thought, Kiba drifted into fitful sleep, dreaming of a darkhaired elf queen with fair eyes who had turned the world into ice.


	9. Ice Cream

_Sorry this one took longer than expected, it has been sitting half finished for a while! I got distracted by Hidan, hehe. ;)_

_As usual thank you so much for your support so far, I really appreciate all the reviews and kind messages! Also, thank you to Victoria Levi for dealing with my rants and questions re this fic. :P_

_Music for inspiration:  
_

_Way To Go – Rogue Traders_

_

* * *

_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Hanabi was making preparations to put her plan into action. She had already spent the night cajoling and pulling every shred of information about Hinata and Naruto's relationship out of her older sister. She had initially thought that her sister's reluctance to give her anything of value was because she was embarrassed about talking over this kind of thing, but it had turned out there was simply not much to tell. Hanabi was disappointed. With all their sneaking around, she had been sure they were an item. It seemed that Hinata had only made her love confession the day before during the rain at the picnic, and Naruto had reacted... Well, how had he reacted? He'd grabbed Hinata's arm and run to find Kiba. The question was, why? Neither of the girls knew, but Hanabi had her suspicions that it could be either one of two things. One, he was so excited that he had to tell Kiba firsthand, straightaway. Two, as the rain had stopped, looking for the others was a good excuse to get out of giving her a response right away; whether it was to be positive or a negative. Hanabi suspected it was more likely the latter option, but you never could be sure with that hyperactive loudmouth.

Either way, both of the girls' objects of affection were out on a reconnaissance mission for the moment and neither of them knew how long the boys would be gone. This gave Hanabi a lot of time to come up with strategies, but she wouldn't be able to test them as soon as she had hoped.

The younger sibling flopped down on her bed after returning from her sister's room, exhausted. She'd spent so much time and energy focusing on Hinata and Naruto that she'd not had much of a chance to reflect on what had happened in the woods. Perhaps she'd been a bit too hard on Kiba after all. She knew he'd been struggling with the age difference, and she guessed it wouldn't be easy since Hinata was involved, but still! It all seemed so unfair. Something was always holding her back; whether it was her position in the family (because she was the youngest), or in the Academy (because she was the smartest), or anywhere else for that matter. Kiba had been the one thing she'd pursued on her own, without the pressure of family or teachers. Maybe it was more about accomplishment than actually liking him for who he was? She hoped that wasn't the case, but now that he was gone; and after she'd been so horrible to him, she wasn't so sure. She would definitely have to have a talk with him after he returned to sort all this out. Clear the air. Yes, that would definitely be the best thing to do. After all, that's what adults do, right? Forever 'talking' through issues and problems, trying to sort them out. Hinata was rather proud of herself for coming to such a mature conclusion, so she decided to reward herself by inviting Konohamaru out for ice cream.

* * *

"So what's the occasion?" Konohamaru asked as he and Hanabi got in line at the ice cream stand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanabi asked, suspicious.

Her friend grinned. "Hanabi, I know you well enough to know that the only time you ever eat ice cream is to either celebrate something, or because someone's buying it for you. And I'm not buying. Kinda tight for cash this week."

The young Hyuuga eyed Konohamaru, her curiosity perked. "What's with the cash flow problem, are your parents holding out on you? It can't be your grades... You almost beat me in last week's test. Ohh, ohh! Is it a girl??"

Hanabi shuffled closer to him, nudging him with a wry smile. "I'm right, aren't I! Who is she! What did you buy her? Why haven't you told me?! Ohhh, is it one of my friends from the picnic yesterday? Geez, you move fast, boy!"

She started tugging at the ninjas scarf coyly as she whispered softly in his ear, begging him to tell her. Konohamaru pushed her off roughly, his original expression of discomfort now showing signs of annoyance. He hissed, "First of all, keep it down! I don't want the whole world to know! Second, you're way off. Just leave it."

Hanabi, justly chastised, turned away to hide how much his words had hurt her. She bit her lip to stop herself from shouting abuse back at him; he had a point, after all.

Konohamaru gave her a gentle nudge. She ignored it. He nudged her again. She pushed his elbow away. "Look, Hanabi. I'm sorry, but you really do take it a step too far when you're doing that detective work of yours. Can't you just chill for once? You know you're the first person I'll tell if there's anything..."

Hanabi remained standing with her back to him, seemingly untouched by his words. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind and squeezed her gently. "I'm sorry..." he whispered again.

She pulled away and walked up to the counter, as it was their turn to order. She asked for two vanilla cones, paid, and made a point of ignoring Konohamaru up until she handed him the ice cream.

"Thanks Hanabi, but you didn't need to..."

"We're friends, aren't we?"

Konohamaru nodded and smiled. He knew he'd been forgiven. He and Hanabi had been good friends since they were little, so he knew that although her temper flared up quickly and often, it never lasted long. He took his ice cream cone and stuck it in his mouth, sucking on the vanilla scoop with the cone poking out between his lips.

"Eww, that's so gross!" Hanabi complained.

He pulled the cone out of his mouth slowly, making extra loud slurping noises in the process. Hanabi slapped his arm in mock annoyance.

"So seriously, what's the occasion?" Konohamaru asked, bringing their conversation back on topic.

The young kunoichi smiled and shook her head. "Not saying!"

Her friend rolled his eyes, but didn't push her any further. The couple strolled to the park, sitting on a free bench upon arriving there. Konohamaru stretched his arms across the back of the bench, leaning back. His ice cream had been effectively disposed of and was now settling pleasantly in his stomach. As usual, he had only narrowly escaped a brain freeze. Hanabi was still licking hers, careful not to allow any stray dribbles run down the cone. They sat there each in their own thoughts, watching people go by for some time.

Finally, Konohamaru spoke. "Actually, there's something I want to tell you."

Hanabi turned to him, nibbling on the tip of the cone. "Hmm?"

He turned to face her and took her hands in his. She looked up at him, confused, but didn't pull back.

"The truth is..."

Konohamaru took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"I really like you, Hanabi."

The kunoichi began "Oh I like yo-"

"No," he interrupted. "I _like_ you Hanabi. Like, like. I like you more than a friend and I have for a long time, I just... I dunno, I was scared to say anything in case it messed stuff up."

Hanabi stared at her friend in disbelief, cone crumbs left untouched on her chin. Surely he wasn't serious? She had never thought about him in that way, or at least, not for long. He was sweet and funny, not a bad looker and came from a good family; all that was true and undisputed, but... She just wasn't attracted to him. Or was she? Had she been leading him on unintentionally? This was her _friend_, Konohamaru! He _couldn't_ like her! It would ruin everything!

Her mind racing, Hanabi didn't have time to respond as she noticed he was suddenly leaning in towards her, lips pouting. She jumped up abruptly and stared at him in shock. Konohamaru continued leaning forward, his lips searching for hers; not finding them, he opened an eye and found only the crumbs she had left behind. He looked around and saw that she was gone.


	10. Coming Home

_Chapter 10 incoming! Usual thanks to everyone, especially Victoria Levi 3!_

_Pleeeease review with comments, suggestions, ideas! They are always much appreciated. :)_

* * *

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

Kiba and Naruto woke up the next morning to a voice profusely apologising in the hallway. Kiba looked over at the far too cheery in the morning Naruto and shrugged. He rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, only to be disturbed by the door sliding open and Yamato walking in.

"Oi, guys! Get up already! We're leaving in ten minutes."

Kiba responded with a pathetic sounding groan, while Naruto was finishing folding up his futon and had already begun packing his rucksack.

Yamato gave Kiba a meaningful glance as he said, "Well I don't care if you get up now or in nine minutes, but you better be at the inn's door at seven."

The ANBU member moved to leave, but stopped as he appeared to remember something. "I do have a question, actually. Did someone walk into your room last night?"

The boys both stiffened, eyes wide. Was this a trick question? Had he already been in their room before they had time to get back into the inn, then come back in again just to check if they were back?

Naruto jumped up quickly and started stammering a reply, his eyes pleading Kiba to come up with the right answer.

"Well...I think... I kind of remember someone walking in, yes," Kiba finished, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Oh, well that makes sense then. There was a gentleman in the hallway apologising to me over having walked into the wrong room last night; I had no idea what he was talking about. I guess it was your room he found. Anyway, I'll see you both in seven minutes."

Yamato left. Kiba and Naruto finally breathed out again, their eyes meeting in mutual relief. He didn't know.

Kiba's thoughts returned to the night before as the pair began packing their things to leave. He remembered going to the bar, drinking with Naruto, talking to some girls and then... oh. The alley. He cringed at the memory. He really wasn't the smartest of guys when saturated with alcohol. Then again, it had allowed him to forget about Hanabi briefly, which was a relief. He mulled over what he was going to say to her when the team got back from the mission, but finally decided he would just wait and see. He hadn't done anything wrong really, after all...

So why was he feeling so shitty about the whole experience?

"Yo, come on! Man, did you drink too much? You look sick," Naruto paused for effect. "...as a _dog_."

He snickered at his own clever joke, pulled his rucksack onto his back and headed down to the inn entrance, Kiba groggily in tow glaring at his back. Akamaru was left to pick up the items Kiba had forgotten; including a sock, deodorant and hair wax.

Mission successfully accomplished, the team returned a few days later to Konoha with a surprisingly cheerful Yamato. He was no doubt excited about his impending promotion and almost skipped all the way to Tsunade's office.

Report complete, the team dispersed; Ten Ten set out to find Neji, Naruto wandered off to Ichiraku's and Kiba slowly made his way home. He had unsuccessfully tried to get the young Hyuuga out of his head throughout the mission, but his thoughts would continually return to her eyes, her long black hair, her...ample curves. He could have sworn he saw her at least twice in the woods on the way back. The dog-nin needed a vacation, or at least a distraction.

"Kiba!"

He turned to see the very person he was trying to avoid thinking about.

"H-Hanabi?"

Oh great, now he was taking on his teammate's stuttering habits. He groaned internally.

"I heard you were back from your mission," Hanabi said as she hesitantly came forward. "I was wondering if... you know..."

Kiba stared, waiting for her to continue. Of course he didn't fucking know! Why did girls always insist on adding those two words when someone obviously had no idea what they were about to say.

"Wondering if... you know... we could fuck?"

"Wondering if... you know... you were up for a gang bang with my girlfriends?"

Kiba couldn't help grinning; none of the scenarios were likely, but definitely not unpleasant prospects.

"Wondering if... you know... we could talk," she said, finally.

The dog nin's grin disappeared in an instant. His worst nightmare (apart from Akamaru rolling around in dead skunk) had just revealed itself in the form of a 'talk'.

"A...talk?" he asked, trying to hide his disappointment and apathy over the idea.

Hanabi nodded. "Somewhere...private."

Kiba couldn't help perking up at the last word. Private was good, right?

"Uhh sure, I guess...Where, when et cetera?"

Hanabi looked him straight in the eye. "Now, if you have time. I was thinking we could talk in your room..."

Mouth agape, Kiba watched as Hanabi started walking towards his family's estate. His room? Was she insane? Hana would kill him if he showed up with some girl and took her into his room, alone! Hinata was the exception to the rule, of course; not that she'd ever made it that far in. Two steps past his door was about all she had managed before running out again in a flurry of embarrassment.

He rushed to catch up with Hanabi who was resolutely marching forward through the estate gates.

"Wait! Wait up!" he called as he jogged up alongside her.

"My place may not be such a good idea..." he started.

Hanabi turned to face him and crossed her arms.

"Ahh...I've not even been back in the house yet since the mission and I'm sure as soon as I walk through those doors I'll be needed straight away to get those puppies in training off Hana's hands, so..." Kiba paused, trying to think of a better alternative. "Why don't we just trek up to the hill in the field behind the house? That's where I usually go when I need some time on my own."

He started walking across the courtyard over towards the grassy knolls behind the house, hoping Hanabi would follow without question. He glanced back and saw that she was trotting to catch up, but she didn't look impressed. Kiba decided to keep quiet until they reached the hill and hear what she wanted to 'talk' about; it was usually safer to keep one's mouth shut at times like these, that much he had learnt.

He sat himself down on his usual spot just behind the top of the slant, invisible from the house. He put down his jacket for Hanabi to sit down on; she accepted it with a nod, and knelt down beside him. He busied himself by picking off stray dog hairs from his trousers as he waited for her to begin.

"So...." she started.

"So....?" he continued, waiting for the awkwardness to start.

"So...Konohamaru said he's in love with me," Hanabi said, matter-of-factly.

Kiba looked up and gaped at her in reply.

"Yeah, I know! That was my reaction too, actually I wanted to talk to you before that happened, but then it all got messed up and you were gone and I didn't know what to do..." her voice trailed off.

Kiba managed to redeem himself somewhat by closing his mouth and tried to look unmoved; though it was probably too late for that.

"So...uhh...how do you feel about that then?" he ventured.

Oh, because _that_ didn't sound at all like a creepy shrink or anything. He cursed at himself. How was it that he, normally so confident and smooth with the ladies, always fumbled around this... this..._girl_.

Hanabi opened her mouth as if to respond, but closed it again quickly, tugging at the hem of her vest. She sighed and bit her lip before saying, "Well, I was shocked at first. I mean, I ran away from him when I realised he was trying to kiss me... I feel kinda bad about that, but..."

She sighed again. "But, he's my friend, you know? And I don't want to ruin our friendship, right? I mean... I know all the girls in my class adore him, but I've never thought about him like that."

The dog-nin had zoned out after the word 'ran'. Why was she giving him the 'chick talk' shit? He wasn't one of her girlfriends, and certainly had no plans on becoming one, either. He also knew that the whole 'don't want to ruin our friendship' was bullshit speak for 'I'm just not attracted to you... At all'. He'd used the line enough himself; he should know. Kiba was vaguely aware that Hanabi hadn't stopped talking about whatever, but began wondering why she was telling him this. And why she wanted to talk to him before the Almighty Love Confession she was telling him about now.

"...so what do you think?"

Kiba blinked. Oh shit. He'd done the One Thing That Must Not Be Done During A 'Talk'. His mind had wandered while being asked a question. There was no good way out of this; he could either answer with a non-committal grunt and thereby offer no wrong answer, or he could try to wing it and hope for the best. The former had the risk of sounding uncaring or disinterested, which girls hate; the second might make it all too clear he had no idea what was going on. Both were dangerous options, and since it was only him and Hanabi out here, he couldn't get away with asking her to clarify or repeat the question because he hadn't heard. She was supposed to have his full attention.

"Hmm. Tough one."

He went with non-committal grunt, cringing inwardly.

"Yeah, I know, it's not like..."she continued as Kiba lay down on the grass, every vein in his body about to burst with happiness that he had survived.

He couldn't be dealing with this crap all day though. He would have to force this 'talk' to a point.

"Sorry for interrupting Hanabi, and I know it's all pretty tough at the moment and all... but, why did you want to talk to me before he said he liked you?"

Hanabi blinked, shocked. She hadn't expected him to be quite so to the point.

"Umm... well... partly, I wanted to apologise, I guess..."

Kiba gaped for the second time. At this rate he'd be catching flies with more ease than one of Naruto's frog things.

"I know I was kind of..." Hanabi paused, trying to think of the right word. "immature about the whole thing after...you know..."

This time he did know. Nonetheless, he waited for her to continue.

"I mean..."

She sighed.

"I don't know, I guess... I guess I like you, but... I know cause of the age thing and stuff..."

Her cheeks were turning a fiery red, but she continued.

"And cause of my sis-"

Hanabi's monologue was broken by Kiba's lips pressed against hers. Surprised, she fell back onto the slope, the dog-nin moving with her, lying on top of her. His tongue slipped between her lips, seeking hers out as he pressed himself harder against her body. He felt her respond by kissing him back, her arms wrapping around his neck. His hands began to move; first stroking her hair, then sliding down to rub her shoulders; one hand slowly tracing its way down to her right breast and gently squeezing it.

The next thing Kiba felt was a stinging sensation on his left cheek and an intense stabbing pain in his groin. He rolled off the girl as he grabbed his crotch and groaned. What the hell just happened? He blinked and looked up; Hanabi was standing over him yelling something about being an insensitive prick. He couldn't hear clearly because of the excruciating injury he had just received. The dog-nin was vaguely aware of seeing Hanabi running over the hill back towards the village, but with his current state, he didn't really care.


End file.
